La fiebre no es tan mala
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI-LEMON! Niou esta enfermo y Yagyuu ira a cuidarlo,que pasara al final? xD mal resumen lo se xD


_**LA FIEBRE NO ES TAN MALA**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente cerrándolos al instante, toco el pañuelo húmedo de su frente apretándolo un poco con intención de sentirse mas fresco, odiaba tener fiebre, no podría estar mas que acostado en la cama sin hacer nada salvo escuchar un poco de música muy bajita para que su madre no se diera cuenta, lo único bueno que tenia estar en cama era que no tenia que soportar los gritos de Sanada

Intento incorporarse pero fue un intento fallido ya que se mareo y callo otra vez en la cama, enfadado tomo el mando a distancia de la radio y apago la suave melodía que había estado sonando hasta ahora, se arropo tapándose la cabeza y cerro los ojos, con suerte pronto le bajaría la fiebre.

Abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto y lo vio tumbado en la cama, cerro tras el y se acercó dejando un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas sobre la mesa, aparto su mochila y se fijo en aquel que estaba en la cama, sonrojado y respirando un poco agitado, apoyo su mano en el hombro del otro y lo zarandeo un poco

-Oí, Niou.. Despierta- este entreabrió los ojos molesto y lo miro por un momento

-Yagyuu.. Que haces qui?- dijo quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza

-Vine a ver como estabas, además, Sanada insistió amablemente en que descubriera porque habías faltado sin decir nada, como estas?

-He estado mejor- dijo intentando reírse

-Toma-dijo tendiéndole las pastillas y el vaso- tu madre me pidió que te lo subiera

-Arg odio estas pastillas- las tomo con desprecio y se las tomo amargamente- están asquerosas

Yagyuu sonrío ante el gesto infantil que hizo el peliblanco, dejo el vaso en su mesilla y lo miro fijamente un momento, Niou se había quedado mirando la ventana pensativo

-Niou, ocurre algo?- dijo preocupado

-Odio estar encerrado- suspiro- me aburro muchísimo

-Entonces no soy una buena compañía? – dijo el de gafas llevándose una mano a las mismas

-No! Es decir yo… bueno… ya me entiendes- dijo un poco nervioso haciendo gestos con los brazos- vamos Yhaguy sabes que no lo digo enserio!- se paro enseguida cuando el castaño le tomo del mentón

-me encanta verte así de nervioso- dijo con una sonrisa atrapando los labios del otro

-Se supone que el que engaña aquí soy yo no tu- dijo mirándole mal

-A veces es divertido engañar a un rufián

-No dices lo mismo en la cama- le mira sonriente

-tal vez deba hacerte uke mas a menudo para que se te bajen los humos

-No gracias, la ultima vez que me obligaste lo pase mal- dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

-Claro… parece que ya estas mejor- dijo acercándose y posándole una mano en la frente- ya no tienes tanta fiebre

-Entonces habrá que aprovechar- dijo colgándose de su cuello

-No- dijo tajante apartándolo y volviéndolo a acostar- estas enfermo, aunque ya te haya bajado la fiebre

-Hablas como si tu no quisieras – dijo acercándose mas mientras el otro trataba de alejarse

-Además- continuo el de gafas- tu madre esta abajo junto con tu hermana, que pasaría si suben?

TOC TOC TOC (efecto de que alguien llama a la puerta U)

Niou se tumbo rápidamente en la cama apartándose del otro, su madre entro con una bandeja de comida para dos y una sonrisa

-Masa-Chan, tenemos que marcharnos, volveremos esta noche, Yagyuu-kun podrías hacernos el favor de cuidarlo un rato mas? Siempre que nos vamos consigue escaparse de la cama y acaba viniendo peor de lo que estaba al principio- dijo la mujer riendo

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe yo me encargare de el

-Muchas gracias Yagyuu-kun, aquí os dejo la cena por si tenéis hambre, Masa-Chan pórtate bien

-Si mama…

Una vez dicho esto la mujer se fue cerrando la puerta, el peliblanco sonrío y tomo por la espalda a su acompañante

-Ya si que no tienes escusa- dijo riendo

El peliblanco le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del otro, Yagyuu sudo una gota, sabia que con Niou en ese plan seria imposible no hacer nada

De pronto en la mente del mayor surgió una idea, si Niou quería fiesta, iba a tenerla, pero as u manera, se dio la vuelta para tomarlo por los hombros y besarlo al tiempo, el peliblanco se sorprendió al principio, pero ni un minuto después estaba siguiéndole el ritmo a su acompañante.

Con suavidad el castaño lo tumbo en la cama sin soltarlo, las manos de Niou se colaban en la camisa del otro, se separaron un poco para mirar se a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, con cuidado Niou beso el rostro del otro tomándolo al tiempo con sus manos

El castaño levanto el pijama azul que tenia el peliblanco desabrochándolo mas tarde, bajo hasta besar su cuello, Niou ladeo la cabeza para darle mas espacio. El caballero siguió su camino hasta su pecho donde beso cada rincón del mismo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, subió un poco de nuevo para repartir besos cerca de su ombligo soplando de vez en cuando, haciendo estremecerse al menor

Con lentitud bajo el pantalón de su pijama llevándose también la ropa interior con el, el peliblanco se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gemir fuertemente cuando Yhaguy lamió la punta de su miembro, intento sentarse para mirarlo pero tubo que volver a tumbare porque el de gafas había introducido toda su extensión en su boca

Yhaguy levanto la vista encontrándose con que el peliblanco tenia las manos en la boca, pero eso no era suficiente para apaciguar todos sus gemidos, arqueaba la espalda extasiado, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del otro para dirigir el ritmo que debía llevar, tras un par de minutos el rufián se derramo apartando a tiempo al otro

El caballero sonrío al ver la imagen de su novio en respirando agitadamente y totalmente sonrojado, subió hasta la altura de su cabeza para besarle mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba los muslos del chico bajo el, subió un poco hasta llegar a su trasero

-M-Matte Yagyuu… no iras… a…- todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara del caballero- Yhaguy no! M-Matte! MMM AH…

No le dio tiempo a decir mas pues el castaño le abrió las piernas para comenzar a prepararlo, con cuidado introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Niou, el cual arqueo la espalda

-Relájate, o entonces te dolerá- le susurro al oído para después morderle la oreja

Tras un par de minutos Yagyuu saco los dedos del interior del peliblanco, se puso entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar en el muy despacio, Niou soltó un gemido mezcla de dolor y de placer, despacio el mayor comenzó a moverse mientras el otro se agarraba a su cuello, poco a poco comenzó a moverse mas deprisa.

El rufián se retorcía bajo el, alzo las piernas para enlazarlas en la cadera del castaño que poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, haciéndose mas rápidas o mas lentas según el clímax próximo se lo exigiera

Tras unos minutos mas ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Yagyuu cayo exhausto en la cama, salio despacio del cuerpo del peliblanco y se tumbo a su lado, Niou aun no regulaba su respiración y estaba muy sonrojado

-Al final obtuviste lo que querías ne?- dijo riendo el castaño cerrando los ojos, pero al momento los abrió al no obtener respuesta- Niou que..?- se apoyo en uno de sus codos para mirarlo, le toco la frente y se asusto- Y ESTA FIEBRE!!

Se revolvió incomodo en la cama y abrió los ojos, noto que llevaba su pijama puesto además de estar sobre una bolsa con hielo y agua fría bajo su cabeza, miro a un lado y vio a Yagyuu leyendo tranquilamente

-No pienses que esto volver a pasar, la próxima vez te quedaras en la cama sin rechistar

-Bueno… voy al menos la fiebre no es tan mala jeje- suspiro el peliblanco

Fin


End file.
